


The Bucket List

by Aedemiel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedemiel/pseuds/Aedemiel
Summary: “I wrote a bucket list,” Aziraphale said. He was at that perfect moment where he was just tipsy enough to be giggly and funny and with his inhibitions lowered. Crowley loved it when he was like this.He raised an eyebrow at the angel. "How do you even know what a bucket list is?""It was in the newspaper. I know it's not exactly the same since I'm not kicking any buckets.""Let's hope not," Crowley commented but Aziraphale wasn't really listening."But now that we have some breathing space from our respective uh employers, I wanted to do something just for fun."This was going to be good, Crowley just knew it. “Really? Want to tell me what’s on it then?”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	The Bucket List

“I wrote a bucket list,” Aziraphale said. He was at that perfect moment where he was just tipsy enough to be giggly and funny and with his inhibitions lowered. Crowley loved it when he was like this.

He raised an eyebrow at the angel. "How do you even know what a bucket list is?"

"It was in the newspaper. I know it's not exactly the same since I'm not kicking any buckets."

"Let's hope not," Crowley commented but Aziraphale wasn't really listening.

"But now that we have some breathing space from our respective uh employers, I wanted to do something just for fun."

This was going to be good, Crowley just knew it. “Really? Want to tell me what’s on it then?”

“All right,” Aziraphale said as though he hadn’t planned to share it with Crowley anyway. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. “The first one is…” He paused. Crowley noticed that Aziraphale’s cheeks and the tips of his ears were pink. He peered at him curiously.

“The first one is to go scuba diving.”

Crowley threw his head back and laughed, laughed until his jaw hurt and tears were running down his face. “Scuba diving?” 

“Why not?” Aziraphale said, greatly offended.

“Angel, you don’t need to breathe anyway. If you want to go messing about under the sea, then let’s go do it. You don’t need all the equipment humans use.” He dissolved into laughter again. “Although I’d pay good money to see you in a wetsuit.” 

“I knew you would laugh at me,” the angel said repressively.

“I’m not,” Crowley said, trying to rein himself in. “I swear I’m not, it’s just… scuba diving!” He snorted and gasped as he rolled around on the couch once more.

“Fine,” Aziraphale said grumpily. “Then I’ll not bother telling you any of the things on the list.” 

“I’m sorry, I am. C’mon, I wanna hear the rest.”

“W-w-well, there’s ziplining,” the angel said. “And uh, I’ve always wanted to do the trek to Machu Picchu. Properly I mean, walking the trail.”

That didn’t sound particularly embarrassing and the ziplining did sound pretty fun. But something was making the angel squirm.

“OK, I’m up for the ziplining,” Crowley agreed, watching the angel closely. “I’m not much of a walker so I dunno about trekking across Peru. Anything else?”

“A few,” Aziraphale admitted. “But you’ll only laugh at me again.”

“I won’t,” Crowley said, crossing his heart. “I promise.”

“Well, I thought I’d like to ride in a helicopter,” the angel said. That wasn’t too weird, Crowley thought. “A-a-and maybe go snow tubing.”

“All right!” Crowley declared. “Definitely.”

“Uh, th-that’s it.”

Aziraphale was lying. He wasn’t very good at it, probably because he didn’t do it all that often. Crowley could tell by the way the angel wouldn’t meet his eyes and the way he chewed his lip. 

“Really?” the demon said dryly. “Nothing else.”

“Well, you’ll think they’re stupid. I want to learn Japanese, for example. I’ve never gotten around to it before.”

“OK…”

“And I’d like to celebrate the New Year in Sydney,” Aziraphale added. “And I want to go to the Carnival in Rio de Janeiro.”

Crowley started laughing again. “Dressed like that?” he hooted.

Aziraphale poured another glass of wine and pouted. “You’re making fun of me again.”

“I didn't mean to. I'm a bit drunk, that's all,” Crowley lied. It was hilarious but he didn’t want Aziraphale to flounce off in a huff. “Is that the end of the list?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale said. 

This still wasn’t true, Crowley was certain. Why had Aziraphale even brought it up if he didn’t want Crowley to know about it? He reached out and plucked the list out of the angel’s hand before he could object.

“Crowley! Give it back!” Aziraphale cried, trying to wrest it back from the demon.

But Crowley was taller and his arms were longer, so the angel’s efforts were in vain. He unfolded the paper and stared at it, astonished. All of the things Aziraphale had mentioned were there except one. The first one.

“I--” He stuttered. “You-- I can’t believe--” 

Crowley drew in a shuddering breath and read it out. “Make love.”

Aziraphale was bright red. “Give it back.”

Crowley handed it over without protest. He was shocked and confused and uncomfortable all of a sudden.

“Do… What… With a human?” the demon blurted out incoherently. 

Aziraphale looked like he'd been slapped across the face. He turned his head away. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Crowley swallowed hard and tried to unclench his fists. “I mean… well… you’ve never tried it?”

“No,” Aziraphale said tightly. “Why would you think I had?”

“I dunno,” Crowley said, still dumbfounded and a little bit resentful although he wasn’t sure why. “I mean, I didn't, it's just... How were you...” He thrust his hands into his hair, pulling on it in distress.

“Crowley, I really don’t want to discuss it any further,” the angel said. He looked miserable, even disappointed. He tugged at the cuffs of his shirt and fiddled with the buttons on his waistcoat.

“Right,” the demon said. He felt deflated and agitated all at once. What had just happened? He began to search for a means of escape. “Look, I’d better be off.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale said. He sounded dismayed. “I suppose it is quite late.”

“Did you want me to stay?” Crowley asked warily.

“Well, if you want to leave…” the angel said diffidently. 

“Not really, but I--” Crowley flailed for an explanation. “I guess I wanted… But you didn’t… Never mind.”

Aziraphale looked at him, clearly considering what to say next. “What did you want?” His voice was low and slightly husky.

“I wanted it to be me,” the demon confessed.

The angel looked puzzled. “Wanted what to be you?”

Crowley was getting more and more overwrought. “The one who… you… well… The first item. On the list.”

Aziraphale’s eyes were wide. “Who else would I want?”

“Right,” Crowley said, his head spinning. “I mean, yeah.” He reached out a hand to Aziraphale almost shyly. The angel took it, rubbing his fingers over Crowley’s knuckles. The truth was he had no idea what to do next. He stood there stupidly, overwhelmed by the sensation of Aziraphale’s skin against his, even if it was only a hand.

“Have you ever…” the angel trailed off.

“No,” Crowley said softly. “There’s only ever been you and you never said… anything.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale breathed, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. 

Crowley tugged the angel towards him and tipped his chin up with his fingers, bringing his mouth down to place a soft, close-mouthed kiss on Aziraphale’s lips. The angel’s hand tightened in his and he whispered something Crowley couldn’t quite make out.

“What was that, love?” he murmured back before dipping in for another kiss.

“Never mind,” the angel whispered. “You already answered the question.”


End file.
